The Forbidden Children
by Xandre
Summary: Quincy, Reaper, Hollow, Vizard, there has always been a boundary between them, sometimes plain as day, often murky like a foggy dawn. What of those born between boundaries? What of the forbidden children?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Pitiful Existence**

Yami's POV

We are neither Hollow nor Soul Reaper...

We are the blurry haze between the two...

Because of this, we are hunted...

Not just by Soul Reapers...

But by Hollow, who reject us...

So do Quincy clan who hate both Soul Reapers and Hollow alike...

We are hated because we exist...

Because of this we fled...

Because we could no longer bear the persecution...

Because those we held dear had been targeted for simply knowing us...

Here, in the wide open spaces of Hueco Mundo...

We have finally found a place to call home...

We were hated for being born. Soul reapers, Hollow, Quincy...

All of them wanted us dead...

We were lower than the Hollow that were so ruthlessly hunted

We have no friends... No family

We are twins, my sister and I.

Freaks of nature; we do not age, we do not tire, we can hide our presence completely

Forbidden because of what we are...

Because of our parent's love, a banished Soul Reaper and a cast down Espada, we were born within the boundary defining Hollow and Soul Reaper

We were loved by our parents...

But everybody else wanted us dead.

That was 250 years ago...

We exist here in soul form...

Destined to an eternity of solitude...

Our parents had logged their knowledge...

Our father; everything related to the Soul Reapers...

Our mother; everything Hollow related...

We trained and became the master of both sides...

Neither Hollow nor Reaper, yet more powerful than both...

We live because it was their dying wish.

We want nothing more than to be accepted, to be liked, because of who we are, not what we are...

Surely, that's not too much to ask for...

But that is impossible, for a single reason; we're different...

People hate what's different with all their hearts


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Interesting Material**

Soul Society, monitoring laboratory

It was a most unusual signal, thought Mayuri, as he looked at the origin source; it was originating from a strange source in Hueco Mundo.

But all Espada had been destroyed during the Winter War, so this was something... new?

Most interesting, he thought once again.

The signal once again disappeared. But he was not surprised; he had been monitoring the signal for some time now. It appeared occasionally, and then went suddenly, always from the same spot. It seemed they had made a home there...

Whatever this was, it had piqued his interest... Even the Quincy seemed small compared to them...

"Nemu, you oaf! Where are you?"

"Here, Mayuri-sama"

"Get Urahara to open a Garganta. This is most certainly interesting material"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama"

She moved away, and proceeded to contact Urahara

"Mayuri-sama, Urahara-sama wishes to know what the Garganta is to be used for"

"Tell him I have traced an unusual signal and I wish to investigate it"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama"

She told this to Urahara and got a nearly audible reply

"Mayuri-sama, Urahara-sama says he will have it ready in an hour"

"Very good, Nemu. I want you to pin-point the exact location and transfer the details to my scanner. It should have no problems"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Discovery**

Yami's POV

A year or so ago, sister and I felt numerous strange presences in Las Noches.

They were several Soul Reapers, and they soon dealt heavy blows to the Espada.

But we did not intervene. It was not our business to intervene in the business of our enemies.

However, the Arrancar presences began disappearing, and six others left; a mix of soul reapers and Arrancar.

We still did not intervene. Interacting with them causes us nothing but pain and suffering.

Hueco Mundo had established some order after the remaining Arrancar had been killed. There were no longer any presences in the fortress. It was empty, abandoned, awaiting a new group of Espada and such. However, we remained unaffected, hidden, throughout the disturbances. It seems we would not be found anytime soon

Suddenly, a captain-level presence was felt near our location.

If we had been discovered...

We were willing to defend ourselves; those who attacked would find a pair of battle-hardened soldiers willing to go down with a fight

The presence began approaching. Perhaps we had been discovered. Perhaps we truly should not exist, after all.

Perhaps it was chance, and the captain levelled soul reaper would pass by our underground home without acknowledging our presence, and he was on some other assignment, perhaps to investigate the fortress; we were in between the reaper and the palace, and odds on he was merely going for the quickest route there. As if.

"You have felt it too, brother?"

"Yes. It seems they are still hunting us. We shall not go down so easily"

I looked over to my sister, her brown eyes looking into mine.

I saw my own reflection in them.

Unlike my sister, who had shoulder-length brown hair, and brown eyes, I had grey eyes and white hair, which I kept at shoulder length too. Not all twins are born identical. We were both roughly 170 cm tall, well-built, and we wore standard soul-reaper uniforms. We used the overflowing spirit particles to repair them when they became frayed. Difficult and time-consuming, yes, but we still saw a need for proper dress

We were also pale, though 200 years in the land with no sun will do that. In spite of this, we somehow maintained a fairly slight tan.

The presence stopped moving, and we knew we had been found, for it had stopped directly over the entrance to our home.

We had placed a powerful barrier, it was true, but we have never had to test it against a captain.

A sword pierced the barrier, shattering it, and the captain dropped down

"What have we here?" he asked, "It seems the signal was little more than a pair of Soul Reapers, however one should never judge a book by its cover"

"Leave us in peace; we have suffered enough at the hands of Soul Society"

"Oh? So it seems you have had dealings with us before"

"And we no longer wish to have anything to do with you"

"Such a pity; and here I was hoping to take you back willingly. You two have piqued my interest as a scientist"

"We know what we are. We do not want anyone else to know"

"However, if you still refuse, then I shall have to do this by force"

"Way of binding 61: Six Rods Prison of Light" I yelled, trapping the captain, who began struggling

"How dare you! I will get out of this! And you will regret it!"

I loosed some of my power, literally smothering the air, and choking the captain

"Did you know that the effect lost when skipping incantations is reduced with more skilled users?"

"It is common knowledge"

"That's not all. The user's power and efficiency is also brought into play.I have also had 200 years to master Kidou. I could have done the spell with no prior warning, and you would still be in this bind. You have made a mistake by finding us."

With that, we proceeded to pack our belongings, though it wasn't much; our swords, and the two books our parents had left us. We headed back to the open desert of Hueco Mundo to search for a new home. Sister slung her sword over her back, while I placed mine in my shahs on my left hand side

(Thanks to Wikipedia for the Kidou list)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Captain's Death**

Yami's POV

"BANKAI; Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou!!" yelled the captain from behind us

"It seems some do not learn, though I must praise you for breaking through my spell"

"I will not be attacked by research material!"

"Then you must be reluctant" I began, drawing my sword. His Bankai moved to cover him.

I flashed behind him.

"To be killed by it"

I stabbed him in both lungs, downing him. Sister Shunpo'd towards me.

"It would have been easier to destroy his soul reaper powers, brother"

"I feel he should learn his lesson first. He is simply carelessly playing with fire. And if one does that... One gets burned. If one should continue, one will undoubtedly _burn to death_. Thus far, he has only been burned"

We proceeded to walk away, but he still persisted

"You stupid... I WILL TEACH YOU THE PRICE OF GETTING ME ANGRY!"

He began to get up, and reached into his robe

I cut his arm off, the resultant fit of swearing stopped by my stamping his face into the desert floor with my foot.

"Such foul language from one in such a noble, powerful position" I said

"If you continue to chase us, we will destroy your Soul Reaper powers, and you will be cast down, and dishonoured, and we will continue to hide, for we simply wish to live in peace"

"I am taking you back, live or dead is of no concern to me"

"I am afraid we shall not go with you or anybody who has ties with Soul Society"

"Your opinion is forfeit. You are merely research material. I will not be talked to by such things"

"You still wish to chase us, but if you persist, we will have to carry out our threat"

He got up and reached into his robe, and pulled out a small packet, which he then injected himself with.

His arm grew back, and it looked as if it had not been removed

"A nifty trick" I began, "But using such a trump card so early is a mistake, for we now know that, in order to stop you, we must kill you"

With that, I pierced his heart with my blade, and he collapsed on the floor, bleeding heavily. I knelt down next to him

"If you can still move, leave this place, and never return. If you cannot, then simply die here, and the desert sands will bury your inhuman body. I pray you follow my advice and cease this futile chase"

"I will not be defeated by such trash"

"Trash, you say? It seems you look down on all other than yourself"

"It is how a man of science must work, for it is the only way forward"

"Then we shall simply kill you now, but as a final courtesy, I shall tell you our names, so you may die knowing the names of your killers"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: New life**

Yami's POV

"My name... Is Yami Kisuke, my sister is Kari Kisuke. And now, you shall die, for none may know our names and live"

With that, sister drew her sword, and we dragged him into a rough Seiza position.

I cut off his head while she stabbed him in the stomach, in a downward cut slashing most of his lower organs.

He dropped to the floor, and we cleaned our swords on his robe and began walking away, leaving the body to the cruel hands of fate. He had chosen to continue playing with fire, and he burned to death as a consequence.

As we neared a sand dune, a Garganta opened up, and we both drew our swords. It was probably a Hollow returning after eating, but we knew to always be prepared.

What's more, the Hollow generally know to avoid us, as we often ward them off, not wanting to attract any attention.

This meant it was probably a reaper looking for the captain. We decided to mask our presences and hide. We positioned ourselves where we could see and not be seen

A soul reaper stepped out, or we at least thought it was one; he had a cane, and umbrella, and wore a ridiculous striped bowler hat and clogs. He also wore robes similar to the captain's, only in shades of green. He began calling out, venting his power, and walking towards our location. We stealthily drew our swords

The fool would probably lure a hollow or six if he kept that up. The Garganta closed behind him.

"Hello-o-o-o-o-o... Mayuri, you're time's up! It's time to..." He stopped suddenly

He had found the body. I doubted the second guy would be dumb enough to think it was an accident. It looked more like a murder. We never stopped to consider an accomplice, but it was too late now. Besides, he hadn't seen or felt us.

Then we saw him reaching into his robe and removing something that looked like a giant stopwatch. He looked at it, and then at our position. It was a tracker of sorts. We knew we had been found, so we decided to act first.

I vaulted off, and loosed my power. The guy drew his sword and went to Shikai, then blocked my downward slash, but he was knocked down in the process. I kicked the sword out of his hand and placed my blade an inch his throat, while sister dropped down and proceeded to do the same.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Kisuke Urahara, former captain of the 12th division" he replied

"Do not make the same mistake he did. Leave now. We want no more business with anybody familiar with Soul Society"

"And if I refuse?"

"I believe you have seen the body"

He knew what I meant

"Surely it must be lonely out here?" he continued, "Surely you should return to wherever you came from"

"We have no home to return to, and nowhere else to go. We simply wish to live in peace. If it involves solitude, then so be it. Soul Society has caused us nothing but pain, and we have little more need for suffering"

"I have been cast down from Soul Society. I do little more than sell goods to them"

"You are still involved with them. Therefore, we cannot trust you"

"Could you at least tell me your names?"

"Those who learn our names must die soon after, for we wish to remain hidden"

"More captains will come. If they find you, then you will be discovered. And you will surely be killed"

"The captain foolishly went into Bankai, and we killed him without so much as breaking a sweat. There are only a dozen captains left. They will stop attacking if they lose two or three"

"So it seems you have a strategic mind. Then you would also know that remaining hidden after killing several captains is impossible. Your only hope is to leave this world for a few years"

"And where would we go? Nowhere else wishes to accept outcasts like us"

"You would be welcome at our shop; we are all outcasts there. And we can hide you better than Hueco Mundo"

"I take it you have some sort of request for this?"

"Why, yes; it's nothing, really! Just help out around the shop, and tell me how you two survived here!"

"What do you think, sister, is it worth going with him?"

"I think so, brother. We have been alone for too long"

"Very well, Kisuke Urahara, we shall accept your offer, but do not double-cross us, unless you wish to see the inside of a Black Coffin"

"Unfortunately, Tessai won't open a Garganta for a good five minutes, and a captain could arrive within that time"

With that, I focused my power, and a Garganta opened up behind me, and we withdrew our swords

"Are you ready to go, Kisuke-san"?

He was surprised that I could open a Garganta without incantation.

"By the way, you'll need a cover story"

"Simple enough; we were a pair of substitute reapers who chased some Hollow back to Hueco Mundo and were unable to escape. I doubt Soul Society would look too far into it"

We entered the Garganta and Kisuke led us back to his shop, where we could begin a new life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Introductions**

Yami's POV

We arrived at the shop, and the first thing that hit us was how hard it was to breathe

"How can you people breathe here?"

"Oh? It's true; the concentration of spirit particles is significantly lower here, so it is harder to breathe, but you eventually adapt. Even I had issues for a while"

"Is there some kind of temporary fix?"

"Venting one's Spirit power can improve the quantity of spirit particles in the air. As long as you are in this shop, you may vent some power so it is easier to breathe, but I should ask you not to do it outside this shop, as it would amplify the effect of gravity, and normal humans cannot take it very well"

"Understood, and one more thing; is there anywhere we can train?"

"Certainly; the basement is free any time you need it, and it can even hide vast amounts of power. It should be enough for you"

"Thank you; we still wish to train. It is something that we refuse to give up"

"In the meantime, I would like you to meet the others. First; Tessai, former head of the Kidou Corps, Ururu, she's fairly meek, so don't scare her too much. And finally, meet Jinta. He's hot-headed, and he'll definitely try to challenge you to some kind of stupid sport, but just turn him down if he does!"

They said their hellos, and Urahara tried to introduce us

"Everybody, meet... Actually, you never told me your names..."

"You brought back complete strangers without even learning their names?!" blurted out Jinta

"True, we never formally introduced ourselves. I am Yami Kisuke. This is my older sister, Kari"

"How much older is she?" asked Jinta

Kari smacked him upside the head, hard

"A lady never reveals her age"

A witty comeback would have cost the perpetrator their life, and they seemed to know this

"Older by about 5 seconds; we're twins"

"Regardless, it's already night-time here. We should turn in. I'll show you where we keep the spare beds"

Urahara led us to the back of the shop, and showed us several small beds, two f which we took and headed to a small room. We didn't mind; it was a lot cosier than the cramped underground cave.

We unrolled the beds and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Kinsman**

Yami's POV

"We have been hunted, persecuted, killed long enough!" I yelled "It ends now! Soul Society calls us freaks... I say we are the future!"

There was a roar of approval from the crowd. I continued

"It is unfair that we are killed for being born! It is unfair that we be denied our lives, our freedom, and our rights!"

The crowd's roar grew louder

"In a week, we shall strike down Soul Society, and claim what is rightfully ours; our lives, our rights, our freedom to choose how we live and die! It is not our fault we are different!"

"FREEDOM! FREEDOM! FREEDOM!" yelled out the crowd

"People say we are evil because we are different! I say it is being _different_ that makes us who we are! We should _celebrate_ these differences! We were born this way, they should _accept_ that! Not use it as an excuse to wipe us out!"

"JUSTICE FOR ALL! FREEDOM!" came a patriotic roar

"I shall now collect the twins! They are the key! They are the oldest! The Purest! The strongest!"

(Kari's POV)

"Yami! Yami, wake up!" I said.

He had been rolling about madly again. It sometimes happened, but it stopped after a few minutes... It had been ten this time, and I was worried.

I resorted to desperate measures and smacked him upside the head, hard

He finally woke up, panting, and holding the back of his head.

"What happened...? Where am I?"

"Brother... Are you alright?"

"I don't know... It felt so real this time... It's nothing like the other times..."

"Brother... You have to tell me what these dreams are"

"I don't know what they are... It's like I'm... Someone else, only I'm watching him from his perspective..."

"What do they want, Brother?"

"They want to annihilate Soul Society... And we're the key..."

"Maybe we shouldn't have come after all"

"They would have found us regardless, only we're used to the lack of spirit particles here, so we'll actually have an advantage, and besides, we could count on Urahara and the others to help a bit"

He was exhausted; these dreams always drained his energy.

I looked out of the window. It was daybreak.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: First Contact**

Yami's POV

It was nearing noon by the time I had recovered enough to fully wake up... These dreams felt incredibly real, as if I was the person who was giving the speeches.

We were sweeping the inside of the shop; Urahara was making us a pair of Gigai that could hide a person's spirit power, and we couldn't sweep outside because, well, people would freak out if they saw a couple of brooms sweeping a floor on their own.

Suddenly, Ururu yelled in surprise, and I looked outside.

It was a Senkai gate, and that meant a Soul Reaper.

Ururu's cry of surprise indicated they probably had no idea what was going on

"Ururu-san, is Urahara in?"

"Umm... yes... Why..."

"Soul Society wants me to go to Hueco Mundo and try to find a captain there."

"Umm... You can go inside if you want"

I knew that meant 'get the owner'

"Urahara-san" I yelled, "Someone's here to see you!"

He proceeded to enter the room, and I heard the door open.

It was an orange-haired captain, with one of the biggest swords I had ever seen in my life...

Scratch that; make that the biggest sword I have ever seen in my life

"Kurosaki-san?" he began, "It's been a while"

"Yeah, and who are you two?"

"A pair of reapers who were trapped in Hueco Mundo for a while"

"Care to explain?" he asked

"A few decades ago, we gained reaper powers, and we were chasing a few hollow. Before we knew it, we were in Hueco Mundo with no way out"

"So you're substitute soul reapers?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"That's how my career started out, actually"

"Fun, and now if you'll excuse us, we have a floor to..."

Sister had felt it too...

It couldn't be...

He said he was coming to get us...

But that was a dream... Nothing more...

Suddenly, a Garganta opened up outside the front of the shop.

And out stepped the guy I had been in my dreams.

I instinctively unsheathed my Zanpukuto, and prepared for a fight.

"It seems Soul Society has beaten us to our goal. No matter, I shall kill you, young captain, and take the twins with me"

He loosed his power, and it was on a similar level to mine.

I saw the captain unsheathe his Zanpukuto and attempt to strike the man down.

But he was too slow, and the intruder sliced the captain's midsection, nearly splitting him in two.

Sister caught him and ran back into the shop, where she began healing him, while I prepared to take him down.

"BAN-"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Shattered Sword**

Yami's POV

"BAN..."

He rushed me and knocked my sword out of my hand, kicked me back, and fired a Grand Rey Cero at my sword, destroying it.

The sword disintegrated as it fell through the air, landing in my open hand...

'Forgive me, my old friend... I was not fast enough, and it got you killed.' I thought

The Zanpukuto then cracked, and fell to the ground in pieces.

"Now you are defence..."

"Not quite"

I raised my left hand to shoulder height, and spirit particles began gathering, forming a sword, and my power shot up

"So it seems you can create a sword out of spirit particles?"

"Not exactly; I keep my other sword embedded within my body. It enables me to keep it hidden from view; a trump card, if you will"

"Why would anybody have use for such a useless ability?" he asked

"For this very purpose; it gives the element of surprise, but keeping a sword embedded within a body consumes vast amounts of spirit power, and renders the user more defenceless than the opponent, so few know about this ability, and even I did not know if it would work"

I rushed him, cutting off the arm with no sword. It regenerated almost instantly

"High-speed regeneration" I said, "So it seems I may have to resort to desperate measures"

I knocked him back, and used a black coffin on him, skipping the incantation, and still achieving the full destructive power of the spell.

The intruder fell to the ground, stunned

"How...? Our records said..."

"Your records are two hundred years out of date. We did little more than train, fight, and survive in Hueco Mundo. It is more than enough time for someone who takes training seriously to master every Kidou in the book"

He began to regenerate, but I cut his arm off, stopping the process

I whispered into his ear "You have but one chance to live; leave after you regenerate, or you find out what a real Cero is"

He got the message, opened a Garganta and fled to wherever he came from. It was enough for me.

I entered the shop.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Hidden Past**

Yami's POV

"How is the captain, sister?"

"He should live, but he must remain here for a few days"

"Do you think Soul Society will send reinforcements to collect him?"

"They will have picked up the fight, no doubt, and a squad which specialises in healing should arrive. They should be glad to find most of their work done for them"

"Wait... You said you had lived in Hueco Mundo for 200 years... why did you lie earlier?" asked the captain

"The story I told you earlier is what you will tell Soul Society when you return. We had to flee 200 years ago because of Soul Society, and we doubt they will have changed their minds over our fates. That is why we lied; we wanted to avoid discovery"

"I'm not the kind of guy who betrays the people who save him. I won't turn you in, but at least tell me your names"

"The less you know about us, the better off you will be"

"Why... Why didn't you kill me? Why didn't you go with him, if we've caused you so much pain?"

"Hate... leads to pain... suffering... sadness... and loss"

"So you don't desire revenge?"

"Revenge always leads to the same result hatred does... There is enough pain in this world without meaningless killing."

"I guess I can't argue with your logic... But what did you do to cause Soul Society to want you dead?"

"We were... Simply born different..."

"People hate what's different..." he replied

"With all their hearts... That is why we fled..."

"How are you different? The sword thing is... definitely unusual..."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"I'm good at that kind of thing... Besides, you saved my life, and I don't like betraying good people like you"

"Do you know of the race boundaries?"

"The line that defines reapers, Hollow and Quincy?" he replied

"This boundary... Is seldom clear as day; it is often a foggy morning; Vizard, Arrancar; they blur the boundaries by taking power from both sides, but the composition of the soul remains the same; Vizard retain their spirit ribbon's colour, the same goes for Hollow"

"So... You're acquired Hollow powers? Soul Society has changed... Vizard are accepted now"

"We go down to a completely different level..."

"What... There is another level of Vizard?"

"We are neither Hollow nor Reaper. We are the blurry haze between the two, but, yes, there is another level of Vizard..."

"So... wait... You're _half-hollow_??"

"It seems you are a smart child."

"I'm not a child. And my name is Kurosaki Ichigo"

"I am Kisuke Yami, and the one who healed you is my sister, Kari"

"A pleasure to meet you two... But how did you become that way?"

"Our father... was a disgraced Soul Reaper, and our mother was a banished Espada. They fell in love, and we were born"

"Such a pairing... I never thought such a thing could happen"

"Soul Society dubbed us freaks of nature, and ordered our entire family's death. Our parents gave their lives so we might live"

"So you went into hiding..."

"We had no other choice"

"And the sword... That was..."

"It was my father's Zanpukuto..."

"You must have been popular with the Quincy... They hate both sides of you"

"We were extremely careful to hide our power. It was the first thing we mastered"

"To go undetected for 200 years... That takes something"

"I have a question for you, Kurosaki-san" I began, "Why did you charge that enemy when you could see he was several times more powerful than you?"

"Instinct, I guess..."

"So you simply attack people who are threats with no consideration of your personal safety or the chance of success?"

"Kurosaki!" yelled someone from behind.

It was a Quincy

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, surprised

"Likewise, Quincy" I said, pointing my sword at him

"Ishida Uryuu"

"Kisuke Yami"

"What was that weird presence just now?" he asked

"Someone with a grudge against Soul Society; it is none of your concern"

"So he gets revenge by attacking a captain over here?"

"Captains can only use 20 of their power here. It would be easier to kill one here, as opposed to Soul Society, where they can fight at full power"

"What are you doing down here, anyway, Kurosaki?" asked the Quincy

"A captain went missing, we think he's in Hueco Mundo, and seeing as Urahara has the only quick method of getting to Hueco Mundo, I was ordered down here to find the guy because I'm the most familiar with Urahara."

"Who went missing?"

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri, though most think he's dead by now; he's not on radar anymore, and we can't contact him"

"He's a blemish upon creation" said the Quincy

"Either way, he's a fellow captain, and we still haven't filled the remaining spots yet; we can't afford to lose another captain"

Urahara began heading down to the basement, when a powerful presence was felt

We all looked, and were shocked at what we saw.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Returning Demon**

Yami's POV

It was the captain we killed, and he looked _mad_.

"I said you would be coming with me, and now you have ruined all chances of survival" he said, drawing his sword

"I don't even want to guess how you got out of there"

"You will not wonder anymore, you stupid, useless..."

I cut him short, breaking his sword in two

"And I told you we will not be going with you"

"You are coming with me. Dead or alive is of little difference"

"Your sword is ruined. We have superiority in virtually every area. What hope do you have?"

"Shut up. You _will_ come with me you useless, inbred sons of..."

"Too far"

"I will say what I want about who I want! Trash like you has no say in the matter!"

"You are an insult to creation, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. We shall remove you. Permanently"

I cast the six rods of light prison, once again trapping the captain

"Why is it that people do not learn; we warned you, yet you continued; you are too persistent for your own good"

"Shut up. You were mine the minute I first saw you. There is nothing that can stop me from attaining this goal"

"Then you have left me no choice"

I performed a move I had hoped would be un-necessary; I destroyed his reaper powers, and he collapsed onto the ground

"You have pursued long enough. If you still continue, then we will kill you"

I loosed some of my power, and he crumbled under the pressure

"I give you one final chance. When the re-enforcements arrive, you will go with them, and your career as a captain will come to an end. If you do not leave, we will destroy your body so completely not even ashes will remain"

He reached into his robe again.

I cut off the offending arm, and he screamed in pain.

"You seem to be weaker without your powers. Now you have no chance of continuing your pointless chase"

"Shut up. My powers do not die so easily"

Suddenly, his power returned

"How did you do that?" I asked, shocked

"It is of no importance, as you will soon be d..."

I once again cut his head off, shunpo'd towards sister, then we both cast shot of red fire at his body, burning it to the point that even the ashes disappeared.

"There will be vengeance for this, brother"

"He did not heed our warnings, and I am sure the good captain will testify in our favour"

"Hey, I hate the guy too. He's a freak of nature" replied the captain

With that, I headed back outside and picked up what remained of my blade.

It had been almost completely destroyed, except for the hilt and part of the guard.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Reunion**

Yami's POV

We had gathered at the dining table and were discussing the new threat, both to us and to Soul Society

"So what do we tell the other captains?" asked the captain

"Well, we can say he was killed by the unknown threat. He got you, and from what I could tell you're maybe twice as powerful as a normal captain"

"So that's that covered, but what was he?"

"He was kinsman. He was like us, only... not as pure; his power was cloudier, much like a pseudo-Arrancar"

"So your bloodline has become weaker over time?"

"Sister and I fled soon after we turned 15, so we had no chance to produce children, and therefore any relation to us is negated. Likely they were souls that were subject to a random mutation that left them part hollow"

"Hunted to death because of a mere chance"?

"Life is unfair. The sooner one accepts that the happier one will be"

"Hello... is the shop open?"

It sounded like a young girl. She came in, and seemed to rush the captain when she saw him, practically knocking him down.

"Nii-chan..." she began, tears streaming down her face

"Hello... Yuzu... It's been a while, huh?" he replied, "Sorry if I made you worry"

"Nii-chan... I've missed you..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Others**

Narrator's POV

Unfortunately, we must take leave of this sentimental scene, as events elsewhere that are crucial to this story are unfolding at a fast pace...

Zaraki district

Kai's POV

"You are a difficult person to track down" said someone behind me.

Few people knew I existed, and those who did never saw my face; only a dark cloak with a hood that kept my features hidden

"What's it to you?"

"We know what you are. We need your help"

"I do not wish to help you"

"Why the hell not?"

"I do not wish to abandon my duty"

"Too afraid?"

"It is to repay a debt... To the man who saved my life... And those of many others..."

"I doubt he minds if you come back..."

I would never know what he was going to say, as I had run him through with my sword.

The pitch-black blade a unique Hollow Forge. A blade which could cut any foe, even Kenpachi. But it couldn't cut through a Zanpukuto. It would be overkill if it could.

I know what I am... I know of his power

I knew this power could do great good...

Or terrible evil, destroying all of creation

But it is not the power residing within us that is important.

It is the choices we make with it.

We could use it to save lives, or destroy them.

That is why I refuse to join him.

I did not want Soul Society taking an interest in me... It would put many too many in danger... My task was to protect him... And to pass a message, if it ever came...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Failed recon**

Somewhere in Hueco Mundo

A cloaked man enters a hall, bows down, and looks towards a shadow

"Forgive me, sir. I have failed to acquire the twins"

"It is of little consequence... It will simply make the upcoming battles... Interesting..."

"But sir... If we want to win, if we want to achieve our goal... surely we need them?"

"They were never of any vital importance... Think of them as a mere aid, an aid we can do without"

"But sir... It is better that we have them"

"The greater the risk, the better the reward, even if it is the same"

"So, this was to test our abilities?"

"It was simply to see if any others desired revenge... However, the ones who are with us will be more than enough"

"The twins are the purest... they would have been enough"

"They have remained hidden. Our discovering them was pure chance; I was not expecting to hear that they were alive"

"Do you believe they will be a threat?"

"There is a small chance that they will join Soul Society, but with their past experience, that is unlikely"

"The men will be worried"

"They know we did not need them, but it may be bad for their morale"

"I will tell them it was a mistake on our source's part. He will be willing"

"Has this source found anything new concerning Soul Society?"

"Yes; they have replaced the 5th squad captain. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo"

"It seems he has more potential than I thought"

"Forgive me, sir, but how do you know of this child?"

"He was once a... person I desired to monitor. That is all you need to know"

"Yes, sir"

With that, the cloaked man bowed to his leader, and left the room, to explain the situation to his allies


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

(Note: When wearing a Hollow mask, their lines will be in **a bold version of the font, a bit like this!**)

Urahara shop, later that day, Yami's POV

"Yuzu, you should go home now... they'll be getting worried" said Ichigo

"Can you walk me home, Nii-chan...?"

"Sure thing..."

They were about to leave the shop when I felt several powerful presences were felt around them...

They were Gillian, and a small legion of them

"Yuzu, get in the shop. I'll deal with them"

"Nii-chan..."

"Yuzu... just go; I don't have time to explain"

She knew this and ducked back into the shop

"BANKAI!" he roared, unleashing his power

He called Soul Society, probably to request permission to go all-out. He hung up almost immediately

"Limiter, release"

His power again shot up. This child had potential. But he oozed maybe one third to a half of his power

"Kurosaki, get your sister home. We can handle this"

"What?"

Sister then fired several Kidou spells, destroying 4 of the Gillian

"Brother, let's see what he can do"

"Tell me, Kurosaki, can you get any more powerful?"

"Just watch"

He summoned his Hollow mask, and his power again shot up

"Most impressive" I replied to this

"**Whatever. Just leave them to me**_**"**_ he replied in a strange voice.

He shot off, and dispatched the Hollow in less than two minutes

He arrived, and removed his mask.

"It seems there is more to you than meets the eye"

"You don't know the half of it"

He was shocked to see the fact that his sister had seen the whole thing

"Yuzu... It's okay... You don't need to be scared"

"What was that mask, Nii-chan?"

"It's just something that makes me more powerful"

"It feels like... one of those monsters"

She was better than I thought

"Nii-chan... What are you...?"

"Relax; he is probably the same as he always was. It was something he had to do to gain the power he needs to protect others"

"But it's so scary..."

"Kurosaki, take Yuzu home, and come back here. We need to talk"

"Okay... Let's go, Yuzu"

She carefully made her way towards him, unsure if she should be doing what she was doing.

As they left, sister seemed to suspect I was up to something

"What is it, brother?"

"Father had a similar mask to that child. It was a different design, yes, but it had the same evil presence"

"You think he may be able to achieve that level of power?"

"He would be on par with us. If Soul Society ever needed a powerful warrior, it would be now"

"But father never achieved it. He only ever told us about it"

"Father felt he had no need to. We know the theory, but little else. It may work. If he is determined enough"

Suddenly, we felt a presence that should no longer exist

"It is where the Kurosaki child was heading"

"We should go"

"Sister... First, take my sword... He always preferred you"

"Thank you, but..."

"He does not heal when you are not present. He would be more suited to having you as a wielder"

"Very well, brother... But you will be at a disadvantage"

"I have powers that I have kept hidden even from you, sister"

With that, we shot off behind Kurosaki


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: An Old Foe**

The Kurosaki residence

Ichigo was shocked when he arrived home.

His house had been destroyed, he saw his father dying in a reaper's outfit, and his other sister in soul form, the chain of fate upon her chest broken

Then he looked up.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

"Kurosaki!" yelled someone behind him.

It was Yami and Kari, and they were approaching fast.

Sister rushed to the remnants of the household and put up a barrier.

"Grimmjow... YOU BASTARD!!" yelled Ichigo

"About time..." he replied calmly

"Kurosaki... Leave him to me"

"'The hell are you going on about, runt? My fights with the orange-haired brat"

The said fool charged the Espada, removing his limiter, going to Bankai and summoning his Hollow mask.

He swung his black Zanpukuto, but the Espada blocked it with his hand

"That's it? That's all you've done in this past year?" he asked, irritated

"What the..."

He was cut short by a blade once again slicing him in his midsection.

(Yami's POV)

Sister once again caught him, and began to heal him

"Kurosaki, your cause, though justifiable, is futile. He has grown incredibly... His presence, though different, is the same as the Espada we felt you fighting over a year ago. He has surpassed even you"

"What the hell do you know about me?"

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Espada no.6, sword is known as 'Pantera', defeated by Kurosaki Ichigo"

"So why didn't you help you brat of a friend?"

"It is not our business to aid our enemies, even if the fate of a king is on the line"

"Pacifistic cowards" he replied

"Why don't you find out" I began, unsheathing my sword, "Just how powerful this 'coward' is?"

With that, I loosed my full power, shot forward and ran my sword through his heart

"'The hell was that...?"

"Those who kill for the sake of revenge... Are worse than trash... They are below all that is evil, for they care only for their own goals"

"Bullshit" he said, spitting some blood into my face.

I twisted my sword, and he screamed in pain

"Look at the child. He weeps for his family... And now think of the sister who will be left behind... Such an event changes people forever... This... This is the consequence of revenge; families are shattered, friends are lost, enemies are made, and all that is left... Is hatred, and more people who desire revenge"

"An eye for an eye"

"An eye for an eye shall make the world blind"

With that, I pulled my sword out, his blood flowing out of the open wound

"I have killed you, not for revenge, but to prevent you from ever causing such pain again"

He fell to the ground, first bouncing of the barrier created by Sister.

I entered the barrier.

His sister was still in the driveway.

Sister opened the barrier, and the girl walked in, tears streaming down her face.

She opened her mouth, but no words came out

"Yuzu... I'm sorry..." said Ichigo

"I don't wanna be alone..."

"There's nothing I can do... I wish you could come... But we can't do anything..."

"There is a way. We force her soul out of her body and sever the chain of fate" countered sister

"But... How can we do that?" asked Ichigo

"You can come out now, Urahara" I said

Ichigo looked surprised, but was shocked to see Urahara in an all-black suit

"My my, how did you know; this suit hides my spiritual presence completely"

"Why else would someone's power suddenly vanish? And there is no such thing as a perfect stealth system"

"But my tests showed me no visible detection"

"The cat you kicked along the way also gave you away"

"I thought you didn't notice"

"You heard what was said. Will you help?"

"Certainly; she has no real future here, and she should be around those who love her"

"Yuzu, it looks like you will not be alone"

With that, Urahara knocked her soul out, and I cut the chain of fate almost immediately. She cried in pain as her physical body died

"What about dad...?"

"He is dying. Even for a soul reaper, death is still an inevitable thing"

"Can't you heal him?" asked Ichigo

"Sister is the Kidou specialist. I am a fighter; I have not learned how to perform such tasks"

"Then leave me! I'm okay! He needs help!" he replied

"Brother, the Kurosaki child should be alright so long as he does not move"

"Remove the barrier"

"Why?"

"Soul Society has sent assistance"

Sister instead opened the barrier and the three captains let themselves in, closing it when they had all entered

"It seems that you need help. I shall attend to the former captain, while Toushirou-san collects information"

"Do you have a thing for being mortally wounded, Kurosaki?" asked the young captain

"Shut up. It's not funny, Snowy"

"Son of a..."

He didn't finish because there were children present, and the look the two Kurosaki men had given him said 'finish that and we end you'

"What the heck is Kenpachi doing here?" asked Ichigo

"He insisted; something about unfinished business" replied the young captain

"You didn't forget the terms now, Ichigo?"

"When I get back; I can't leave yet; I still need more medical attention"

"The minute you get back, we're going for a few practice rounds"

"Retsu-san, I hope you don't mind healing me 30 minutes after I get back"

"The best thing about having you as a captain, Kurosaki-san, is I can perfect my healing techniques"

"That was meant as an insult, wasn't it...?"

"For the most part, yes" she replied, with a cheerful smile on her face

"And I would appreciate it if you didn't try breaking out again"

"I'm not stopping until I succeed"

"You remind me so much of your father"

"Speaking of whom" replied Ichigo, with a frown

"Of course"

Retsu then proceeded to heal Ichigo's father. She seemed to be a skilled healer.

This meant she was the fourth squad captain; the logs stated 4th specialised in supply and relief

"May I ask you something, captain?" I asked

"Certainly, young reaper"

"What did you mean, 'breaking out?"

"For our more... troublesome guests, we have a secure wing. Anyone from 11th squad or with certain surnames has a special reservation. It is also used for Ryoka, when they invade and need emergency treatment"

"Would it be possible for the two sisters to attend the academy?"

"Although they cannot access it yet, they have a great amount of inner power; perhaps even at captain class"

"So they might become captains?" replied Ichigo

"If nobody takes that place first, then yes"

"There are still several places, and a new captain is hard to find. Would it be possible to try and secure 3rd and 9th squad captains?"

"It might be possible, but the captain commander was reluctant to let you in"

"Then again I _am_ a Vizard..."

"Either way, if they prove themselves at the academy, then it is possible"

"Toushirou-san, would you mind sending the two sisters to Soul Society?"

"Do you think they'll be split up?"

"There is a chance, though we will look for them"

"Could we take them with us?" asked Ichigo

"They must move on from a Soul Burial, it is the only way, outside suddenly attaining reaper powers"

"Yuzu and other sister whose name I do not know"

"My name's Karin" she replied

"Put these bracelets on" I continued, taking out two plain, silver bracelets

They did, and their presence was made obvious to all present

"As long as you two wear those bracelets, your presence will be made obvious to all who are adept at sensing. Because of this, I should like the three captains to make a diversion and take the two girls to the academy. After which, you may do what you wish with the bracelets"

"Why the urgency?" asked the youngest captain

"The enemy may think the two sisters may be similar to their brother, or use them as bait to make him betray his comrades"

"They shall attend the academy, but there will be an increased guard presence there" replied the 4th squad captain

"If something happens, come to us. We shall help."

"So much for a policy of neutrality..." cut in Ichigo

"For evil to triumph, good men need only do nothing"

"That's not the only reason" stated Ichigo

"These foes... Desire revenge, and if they achieve their goal; the annihilation of Soul Society, then it will end two worlds, not one. We are not so desperate to remain hidden that we would sacrifice the lives of countless billions"

"So you'll help us if you need to?"

"If the need arises, but we do not see this as a likely outcome"

While we were conversing, the young captain performed the burial, and they then proceeded to head back

"Isshin-san, Kurosaki-san, you should return with us" stated the 4th squad captain

"I want to train more..." stated Ichigo, "Grimmjow... wasn't nearly as strong as the guy who got me first... And Grimmjow stopped my blade with his bare hands... I need to get stronger... So I don't fail anybody again"

"We can train you, but you must recover first"

"Isshin, you should return to Soul Society, and help fortify the defences" stated the youngest captain

"Why bother... I was cast down. They won't need me" he replied

"They will probably make you guard the academy" replied the 4th squad captain

With that, they left, leaving just Urahara, myself, sister, and Ichigo

"We should return to the shop. Sister shall heal you properly there, and we can begin some light training"

_The warriors who can shatter fates have joined Soul society_

_How they shall help is still unknown_

_Their powers can help millions_

_Or destroy just as many_

_And what is this mysterious training that Ichigo shall receive?_

_Will it strengthen him?_

_Or will it destroy him?_

(A/N: I was thinking of how to end this chapter, and this is what I came up with)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Special Training**

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay; I was debating whether or not to use some of the following chapters, and I am currently writing some rough drafts for other fanfics**

Urahara's basement, a day later, Yami's POV

"I never cease to be amazed at how skilled my sister is at healing people" I said, as I checked the two scars.

They were barely visible

"At this rate, sister's just gonna teach you how to do this kind of thing yourself"

"So what's with this training? Why can't I use Zangetsu?"

"Because before we go any further, we have to do something about the power you keep oozing out"

"Don't say ooze..."

"I know many ways of saying that phrase, many of which are more offensive"

"And you don't plan on going through them?"

"That is right. The reason I want you to stop oozing out so much power is that you waste over one-third of your power. This is power that could bolster your combative abilities further"

"Now you put it that way..." he replied

"Anyway, it'd be best if you learned how to control your spirit power because the power you could gain might have extreme consequences when you use it; the more power you use, the more it leaks out"

"I never really noticed"

"Let's consider my power level right now. Do you notice how it's not as high as when I killed Grimmjow, and how the quantity of spirit particles in the air is increasing?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

"And did you also notice how the remainder of your house did not collapse, even though sister was using power beyond captain level?"

"I never was too good at sensing... But I guess I did..."

"This is because we have such intricate control of our spirit power that we do not vent usually our power on any noticeable level. The former 12th squad captain only found us because he was actively sweeping Hueco Mundo with technology that could detect even the lowest-ranking soul reaper"

"So even your system is not perfect?"

"We all need to vent our power else it will build up to the point that it could destroy our bodies"

"So you can control the rate at which your power is created?"

"We can limit it, yes, but it takes decades to master. We do not have that kind of time"

"So how do you intend to test my control over my power?"

With that, I performed various incantations, at the end of which our power had a semi-transparent colour matching that of our spirit ribbons. Only those I wanted to include in the spell could benefit from its effects. In this case, myself and Ichigo were affected.

We each released our power.

I was wrong about my previous assumption of his inefficiency

He actually wasted around half of it

Ichigo's pressure was an overwhelming presence, covering most of the room, and red. Mine was a deep, dark crimson, and it was wrapped around me like a full body suit, and it was almost entirely transparent

"As you can see, we have vastly differing levels of control. You vent your power across a huge distance. I keep mine contained within a small area, making it harder to pinpoint me"

"So you could use it to create armour, and then pump more power to help sustain it?"

"While it is theoretically possible neither myself or Sister has sufficient control. The 'spirit armour' was developed by someone close to us, and he took the mastery of that technique to the grave."

"Well, here goes..." he replied.

I had doubts as to whether or this would work; his power covered most of the room, but he seemed to be doing a good job.

I looked around, and he was down to just 30 of his usual radius, and his power was growing for it.

"Kurosaki, stop now"

"I... I can do this! Trust me!"

"True, but the spiritual power is being forced to compress itself around your body; you cannot contain any more power"

He looked at his hand, and he then noticed that he could see a red coat of spirit power surrounding it.

He once again vented his power.

"So do you now see what a difference that can make? Without Bankai, or summoning a hollow mask, you have already doubled you power"

"What would happen if I used Bankai and my hollow mask?"

"It would have been much harder. I wanted to see if you could even do it"

"So did I pass?"

"You did, but I recommend you don't keep your power pent up; you produce your spirit power at an alarming rate, so it might be best for all if you didn't fully master this technique"

"So what's this next level of Vizard?"

"Well, I personally do not know entirely, but according to my logs, it allows you to summon your hollow body, and it grants an incredible amount of power"

"But you, being half-hollow can already do this?" he asked

"It seems you are indeed very smart."

"Can you do it right now?" he asked

"Unfortunately, it is not safe to do so here"

"So... what do I have to do?"

"The theory behind it is all I know. I personally do not know how it works, so I copied down some of father's notes. They should be able to help you"

"So it's basically do or die?"

"Pretty much"

He began studying the logs, while I began performing various enchantments, summoning up a large barrier

"What's the barrier for?" he asked, looking up

"Because I do not know how much power you will gain, I am placing a barrier to limit the effect on the world"

"I think I've got it... Do you mind if I try it now?"

"I see no reason to not go ahead. If it goes wrong, it will probably knock you out. If it goes right, this barrier will absorb the energy released"

Somehow, he got it.

His power soared up, and his whole body was transformed

"Most impressive"

"**I must thank you... I'm finally in control! NOW I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!"**

"I see... It seems he did not suppress you enough"

"**HAH! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE AGAINST ME!"**

"Just try it"

He rushed me, and tried to knock my head off.

He wasn't expecting to hit someone whose skin was tougher than a Vasto Lorde

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"**

"It will not matter to you" I said, drawing my sword

"**HAH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DO WITH THAT?"**

I knocked him down, and opened a Garganta

"I am going to pound you until the original Ichigo appears. Even this barrier will not be enough to contain the power I am about to unleash"

With that, I began knocking the Hollowfied Ichigo to Hueco Mundo


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Forbidden #7**

Hueco Mundo, Yami's POV

I managed to drag the hollow off to Hueco Mundo somehow.

"**What the hell are you? NOBODY BUT A HOLLOW CAN DO THAT!!"**

"Are you so surprised? Did you not suspect? Did you not pay attention? You learn what _he_ learns. Therefore you should already know"

"**Hah! This is interesting! You have no chance!"**

"You are a fool"

"**Shut up and DIE!!"**

He once again rushed me, but I simply absorbed the attack, emerging unscathed

"You had no hope of victory after I unleashed my power"

"**What the heck can you do?" **he replied, **"You don't have nearly as much power!!"**

With that, I focused, and a giant, black wall surrounded him

"**A black coffin?" **he quipped, **"You really underestimate me"**

"Forbidden way #7: Realm of a thousand years of pain"

Suddenly, the walls closed in, and the Hollow screamed out in pain

"**WHAT THE HELL? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH?! I SHOULD BE INVINCIBLE!!"**

"This technique... was developed for interrogation. It can last as long as the caster desires, so until you back down, I shall continue the incantation, even towards the end of eternity"

"**STOP IT... I'LL BRING HIM BACK!! JUST STOP IT!"**

I released the spell, and he returned Ichigo.

The high speed regeneration was useful.

He didn't even have a scratch on him.

He was also unconscious.

I opened up a Garganta and took his unconscious body back to Urahara shop.

I headed up to the shop and placed him on a bed.

The next morning, Yami's POV

Everybody was already up by the time I got to the table for breakfast

"Morning, sleepyhead" quipped Ichigo

"You should not be making jokes. Last night got out of hand" I said

"I don't remember what happened after I transformed" he replied

"You accessed the peak of the Vizard's abilities and your inner Hollow took control"

This visibly shocked him

"But I thought I had suppressed him"

"Evidently, it was not enough. I thought you had completely dominated the Hollow within, though you have only succeeded in keeping control and preventing him from gaining an overwhelming control of your body"

"So... What do I have to do?"

"You have to knock the Hollow down until it acknowledges you as the true master. Once the inner Hollow has been convinced of this it will no longer try to control your body"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Our father was a Vizard; it was what led to him being cast down, though at the time he had no name for it"

"That's how you know about it?"

"Yes, though father went as far as making his inner Hollow completely submissive"

"What... But how is that even _possible_?"

"When you defeat someone in battle, they will either acknowledge you or swear vengeance. The hollow within cries for vengeance, so you must make him acknowledge you by beating him in single combat repeatedly"

"So I just have to win?"

"Yes, and if you accomplished it before, accomplishing that feat again should be no problem"


	19. NOTICE

The admin at can nag all they want, I don't care; I think this note needs its own chapter, so I can verify a few things. I think this has been long overdue.

First; a Q&A featuring some questions I think you may ask if you've already read the story. But if you haven't read it, skip the ones you think are irrelevant

1: One review asks 'Why Yami as a name; it's too similar to Yammy'

A: 'Yami' was originally developed LONG before the current arc; during the Soul Society arc, to that matter. What's more, Yami was a completely different character; it wasn't even his real name, and he wasn't half-hollow, either.

2: The short chapter mentioning 'Kai'

A: He was another character I came up with, but I don't have a physical description yet. As to his origins, well, there will be a sequel that goes into my OC's pasts. Expect plot twists.

3: Why the plot changes?!

A: Because I wasn't happy with some of the chapters, so I decided to make a few changes to the story. Hopefully, it won't have a drastic effect on the story

4: Why the changes to Ch 13?

A: Again, for consistency. I wanted to make Kai a bit more of a riddle, so I needed to make these changes, because most would think he's like Yami and Kari.

5: Why the heck did you take so long to update, etc, etc...

A: PC issues, which is a common occurrence on my machine; it acts up like a troubled child on crack. This time, my work drive went with hardware issues (which is a nice change; I normally have to install windows, reinstall Office, reinstall my internet browser, etc, etc,) Let it be known that it (hopefully) won't be an issue with the new PC I ordered with a rush service. Provided the delivery guys don't mess it up, I'll have my new PC this Saturday!!

6: Will you be making one for 'Changing Fate'?

If enough people PM me, I'll make a Q&A community.

Now for another short note:

The Forbidden Children is on hiatus until I finish Changing Fate.

Even though it _has_ been over 2 months since this story was last updated...

Sorry if you were hoping for a new chapter. Flame me all you want, it's just too much hassle posting two stories, one of which is a sequel, because I'll have to make constant changes to the stories. And I don't have that kind of patience.


End file.
